The Exile
by A.Sapp
Summary: The tale of a Morag Tong assassin and his descent into insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**"The Exile" was written to detail the background of one of the characters I created for the Immortal Blood Timeline series of Elder Scrolls roleplays. Now I would like to point out that I am still by far a novice writer and I'm still working on improving my skills. Therefore you'll probably notice that the earlier chapters are more flawed than the later chapters.

The story is set in on the continent of Tamriel in province of Morrowind around 3E 428, about 5 years before the Oblivion Crisis. The story tells the tale of Rayden Verethi and how he was exiled from the Morag Tong. His exile set in motion the events that would lead him to participate in a Redoran supremacist group during the Oblivion Crisis that struck Vvardenfell and later make his way across Tamriel to the province of Hammerfell searching for his old Master. You will also notice that the story also involves a Dunmer by the name of Rithe Veloryn. Rithe is the guildmaster of the Sadrith Mora Morag Tong guild as well as Rayden's mentor and friend. Even though I do not go into depth on Rithe's history or tell of the exact events that allowed him to escape Vvardenfell or what became of him afterwards, he plays and important part in Rayden's story.

If you wish to read more about Rithe and Rayden they are both currently in the newest Immortal Blood Timeline roleplay over on the Bethesda Forums called "The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel." I highly suggest reading the roleplay threads or even getting involved in the Timeline itself.

Any criticism, reviews, or advice is more than welcome

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End<strong>

The night was dark and the air humid. A single wagon led by a guar bounced along the bumpy road as its driverstruggled to keep himself conscious. The lantern that was hung on the front of the wagon cast long shadows across the road as it swayed from side to side with the motion of the wagon. The man carried a simple and modest cargo of saltrice and comberries, or so he thought. Unbeknownst to him he carried something far more sinister tucked away beneath his cart, holding fast to the axle.

The driver lifted his head lazily as his eyes met with the light of the torches that hung on the tall walls of the plantation. Two guards approached him as he pulled on the reigns of the guar, slowing the wagon to a stop. The light from the torches they carried cast odd shadows across their masked faces and the contours of the bonemould armor. The guards moved towards the wagon, pulling the hide back to reveal its cargo. The two armored mer prodded around the sacks of berries and saltrice until they were satisfied with the contents of the wagon. They made their way back to the front of the cart, nodding to the driver whose head bobbed up and down as he caught himself from slipping into sleep. The driver of the wagon nodded in reply as he shook the reigns of the guar. The cart once again jolted into a slow and steady pace as it made its way past the guards and the tall walls and into the yard of the plantation. A large manor in the traditional style of the region loomed over the dozens of small rickety shacks that were littered through the plantation. The wagon slowly rolled up next to the large manor, the old wooden frame of the wagon creaked loudly as the driver stepped off the side and walked up to a door near the back of the manor.

The driver lazily knocked on the hard wooden door. A few moments later it creaked open on its hinges as a quite obese mer stepped forth, he looked over towards the wagon then turned back towards the manor motioning to someone inside. Two more mer, much more fit than the first, appeared and began loading the sacks and bags of comberries and saltrice into the kitchen of the manor. One of the mer looked up curiously as a few bit of gravel fell onto his head from above. However he quickly dismissed it and returned to his duties.

A short time later the driver once again took a seat at the head of his cart and shook the reigns of his guar, which began to pull the much lighter cart forward once again. The driver of the cart sleepily nodded to the guards as he passed back through the tall walls. His eyelids finally closed over his crimson eyes as he succumbed to the ever tugging hand of sleep, confident that his companion would guide them home safely. He knew his job was done for now, his lord's share of his was now delivered. However he knew not of the other cargo he delivered, the cargo that would soon make itself known.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: If Shadows Could Talk**

There was a slight click as the heavy wooden door shut and the lock was set in place. The mer yawned as he stretched his arms out to his side. It had been a long day for him, as managing his large plantation was no small feat. He casually made his way over to his extravagant bed and began to unbutton the elaborate tunic that hung across his shoulders. The blue and green tunic was tossed atop a nearby dresser along with the equally stunning pants that he wore. The mer then reached over to a small table next to his bed, grabbing a leather bound book that rested on the dark surface. He then flipped to the page where he had finished reading the night before and once again began to scroll over the hand written text with his sleepy eyes.

His heartbeat echoed in his ears and his stomach churned with anxiety as he observed his prey. The adrenaline coursed through his veins as he silently muttered an incantation, his form melting into that of the wall he stood next to. He watched as his target moved about the room carrying out his nightly routine. He silently forced himself to move from the corner and towards the other end of the room. Constantly telling himself that this was not the first time he had done this, it was not the first time he had taken a life. However his hands still shook and his breath was still heavy. Little did he know that tonight would alter his entire life.

He moved forward once again, edging ever closer to his prey like a lion stalking a gazelle in the grassy plains of Elsweyr. Then suddenly he felt an unfamiliar urge, an urge that told him to speak out before he plunged his blade into the throat of the mer before him. Then almost as surprising as the urge itself he listened to it.

"He dies in the end." The raspy voice echoed throughout the room, coming from no clear direction. The mer quickly looked up from his book. Startled by the voice he frantically looked around the room for the source.

"Who's there, show yourself," he commanded as he stood from the bed. Rayden's heart had now slowed its beat and was in perfect rhythm with his breathing; he was focused, concentrated, and his mind was clear.

"A shadow," replied Rayden, followed by a slight chuckle. He observed the other mer as he cautiously walked around the room, inching himself towards the door.

"If shadows could talk then I might believe you. Now show yourself!" he commanded once again.

Another louder laugh echoed throughout the room, "You will be wishing I was truly a shadow."

The words seemed to flow from his mouth without thought. He could not control himself; he acted on nothing but instinct. With one quick and deft motion he lunged forward plunging his steel dagger into the mer's torso. His victim yelped with pain and surprise as the dagger pushed its way into his body. Rayden's form then materialized in front of the man, his hand still gripping the dagger that was lodged in the mer's side. The eye's of his target widened as he noticed the figure appear before him.

"Help! Assassin!" he screamed out as he gasped for air. Rayden drew closer.

"Shhh, be silent. They cannot help you now." spoke Rayden as calmly as if he were quieting a crying child.

He turned his head towards the door as he heard muffled footsteps. Then there was a loud bang on the heavy wooden door.

"Is something wrong Thanden!" yelled a muffled voiced from the other side. Rayden quickly turned his head back towards the mer in front of him as his target tried to yell once more.

"There's a-" The mer was cut short as Rayden pulled the dagger from the mer's side and with a sweeping motion brought the edge of the now warm steel into contact with the mans throat. The nearby wall was painted a glowing crimson as the mer's blood flickered in the candle light.

"Thanden! Thanden!" cried the large and robust voice from the other side of the door. Rayden quickly turned his attention towards it as it burst open, pieces of the iron lock flew across the room as it was shattered. A very large nord then rushed into the room, warhammer in hand. He took one look at his bloodied master and then turned towards Rayden, letting out a deafening cry as he ran forward holding the silver mass of steel above his head ready to crush the life from his master's killer. Rayden reacted quickly, throwing the dagger in his hand at the Nord with as much force as he could muster. The blade struck the large man in the chest, and he dropped to his knee growling in pain as blood began trickling into his lung.

Rayden wasted no time in taking advantage of his strike as he quickly rushed forward pulling the wakazashi from his side and slamming it into the Nord's neck. There was a loud thud followed by a crack, and then gurgling as the large man's blood seeped into his trachea and down into his lungs. Rayden pulled the blade from the man's neck, and then the knife from his chest. His breathing was heavy and his head throbbed once again as the adrenaline rushed throughout his body. He walked over to the lone window and lifted the latch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: From Innocence into Darkness

The circular room was dimly lit by a few candles placed around on various objects. The yellow-orange light flickered and danced across the contours of the organic walls, creating dark hues of off greens and browns. Two tall bookshelves lined the back off the room, dark leather-bound ledgers and ancient tomes were stacked neatly within them. Lengths of living wood jutted from the wall on the right forming a spiraling staircase that led to the second floor of the dwelling. There was a desk in the center of the room, it's wood was dark and showed age. A multitude of scrolls and letters littered the surface of the desk, some lay open while others had been sealed with crimson wax. Behind the desk sat an individual that was as dark as the room he resided in. Half of his slender and scarred face was illuminated by a nearby candle, his expression was one of aggravation. His deep crimson eye's pierced the darkness of the room and gazed straight forward at the mer in front of him.

"What do you mean you killed his guard?" the deep and raspy voice came from the dark figure from behind the desk.

"He got in the way Master..." replied the mer from in front of the desk. His voice was younger and sleeker than that of his Master's, it was also laced with small hints of fear and nervousness.

"How could he have got in the way! You were to enter at night and go through the window." the gravelly voice of the older mer became to assume a tone of great frustration as he interrogated his younger apprentice.

"I..." the younger mer hesitated, wary if he should say what truly happened, "I showed myself and the target screamed for help. He came bursting through the door, there was nothing I cou-" the apprentice was cut off as the Master abruptly stood from his desk while slamming his hands down onto it's surface. A few of the documents that were scattered about the top of the desk fluttered off the side as his hands made contact with the old wooden desk.

"He would not have screamed if you would have done your job correctly!" barked the older mer, "I expected better of you Rayden. I taught you better than this." The Master sat back down, placing his face in his hands. His voice was slightly calmer now, yet still carried a tinge of aggravation,

"Because of this mishap we're going to have the Legion breathing down our necks. It is by the grace of Azura that we are even allowed to operate at all, and people like you running around killing without a writ is only going to make it harder on us."

"Rithe, I'm sorry..." spoke Rayden, his voice was sincere. This was one of the last times he would ever truly be sorry for something. His apotheosis into the monster that would plague the Tong was close now, and the following weeks would only take him farther down this dark road.

"There is nothing to be sorry about now, it is done. Now go, leave me. I must write a report to the Grandmaster so that he can deal with the legal issues of this. Hopefully we can get the contractor to take out a writ on the guard as well."

Rayden looked down, then turned and walked from the room. Rithe was one of the only people he truly cared for other than his parents.

A guild of assassins is not really the best place to raise a child. Rayden had been surrounded by death and murder since he was born; as soon as he could walk he was being trained in the ways of the Dunmeri assassin. He never lived the normal life of a Dunmer boy, like the others he watched from the window of his house as they played in the streets. His parents had always told him that he was superior to them, that he was born with a purpose, with a destiny. When Rayden first began to comprehend that he was being trained to be a cold blooded killer he rebelled and tried to run from the guild and his parents. However the young and innocent Rayden would not last forever, fate would have it a different way. A way that would eventually lead to his descent into darkness.

After the Master of the Sadrith Mora guildhall noticed the radical behavior of the young mer he offered to take him on as an apprentice. Rayden's parents agreed without hesitation and sent their son to live with Rithe. It was under the care of Rithe where Rayden truly found his love for the guild. While his parents taught him the blunt end of the trade Rithe showed him the true meaning of what it meant to be an assassin. He showed him that being an assassin did not mean you were a cold blooded killer but someone with a purpose, someone that balanced the power of the world, and that without them the world would fall into chaos. He showed him how by altering the fate of a few individuals that you could alter the fate of entire Nations.

Rayden's footsteps echoed off of the living hardwood floor of the guildhall as he made his way into the main room of the building. A few of the other Morag Tong assassins sat in some of the ornately carved wooden chairs that where placed throughout the room. Some read books while others sharpened their daggers and swords until the edge could split the finest of hairs. Rayden sat in one of the empty chairs and reclined against the backrest, thinking about the events that had transpired over the last three days.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Redemption

The large plaza was bustling with activity, the sound of voices and hurried footsteps pervaded the large domed structure. The entire plaza was almost overflowing with people of all shapes and sizes. From large burly Nords who reeked of mead to the scaly and inferior Argonians being led in chains by their masters, one could see every race of Tamriel in mere minutes. It was truly quite a spectacle to behold especially in the xenophobic land of the Dunmer. However for someone trying to locate a single individual it was a perpetual nightmare.

A seemingly unimposing Dunmer wearing a typical travelling cloak leaned against a large pot holding one of the native trees. To any passerby he would seem just as everyone else in the Foreign Quarter of Vvardenfell's largest city, a traveler. This was in fact partially true, for he had traveled quite a distance to come here, however his purpose unlike those around him was not a mundane one. His crimson eyes scanned the large mass of people that flowed like a river through the canton plaza, honing in on the faces and body language of every Dunmer in sight. Trying with every bit of effort he could muster to discern his target from the rest of the crowd.

_This is about as easy as finding a Khajiit that's worth its price in the slave market._Thought Rayden as he continued to eye the ever changing crowd; he couldn't afford to mess this one up. This was his chance at redemption. It had been nigh on two months since his last assignment, the one that had earned him quite a bad reputation with the Grandmaster. Eno Hlaalu himself had given this contract to Rayden, as a test of his competence as an assassin.

His crimson gaze halted upon a group that was making their way through the crowd. It was a typical protection formation, four armed guards with the VIP in the center. Rayden watched closely as they passed through the crowed and towards one of the establishments near the Southern entrance to the plaza. Rayden stepped forward and into the sea of people, he was anonymous here, a single dagger in the crowd. He went with the flow of the crowd, not pushing his way through them or rushing towards the tavern, but merely walking with the people. Even to someone who was alerted to the presence of the Tong would not assume that he posed any kind of threat. He made his way to the edge of the crowd as he neared his destination. Even over the loud cacophony of the people massed in the plaza he could hear his heart beginning to thump louder and louder, the all too familiar tingling in his gut was back as well. He looked down at his hands; they shook as if he had just smoked an entire crate of skooma.

_Damn my nerves..._He thought as he reached out and pushed the door to the tavern open. The thick smell of pipe smoke rushed into his lungs as he entered into the dim room, the soothing smell calmed his nerves a bit. He looked around, examining the room for his target. His eyes finally came to rest upon the guards and their master, they sat at the far end of the bar casually drinking from their glasses. Rayden moved towards the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. A rather nice looking Dunmer girl on the other side of the bar walked down towards him.

"What'll it be handsome?" she said with a slight flirtatious smile on her face.

Rayden returned the expression as he replied, "Matze to start with, maybe a little something more when you're off work."

She let out a slight giggle, "Hmm we'll have to see about that." she said with a wink.

The barmaid then reached under the counter and produced a cup and a clay container of Matze and slid them towards Rayden. "Take the whole thing, it's on the house." she said with the same smile as before.

"Ahh thank you...oh and one more thing." said Rayden as the barmaid began to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"See my friends down on the end of the bar there?" Rayden motioned his head towards the guards and the dignitary. "They seem a bit...uptight. It'd be nice if you slipped them some stronger stuff to loosen them up. I'll make it worth your while later." The corners of Rayden's lips turned up in a smile as he winked to the younger Dunmer girl.

"Hmm sounds reasonable." she replied with a smile and set off down the bar to tend to the needs of some of the other patrons.

Rayden uncorked the bottle of Matze and poured the liquid into the cup, he raised it to his lips but then hesitated to drink the beverage. He set the cup back down upon the wooden bar and then placed his hand over the top of the cup. Rayden was never good at alteration magick however Rithe, insisting that an assassin who was talented in the arcane arts was superior to one that was not, had succeeded in giving him at least a moderate grasp on it. Rayden then channeled and focused a portion of his magicka into the liquid, after a moment he removed his palm and downed the cup full of Matze. Rayden's face contorted into an expression of disgust as the foul liquid ran down his throat.

_By Azura this stuff is horrid without alcohol._He thought as he poured himself another glass.

After finishing the entire pitcher of the now revolting beverage Rayden observed the behavior of the mer at the opposite end of the bar. He smiled as he observed them laughing and flailing around in jubilation while telling tales of their adventures across Morrowind and into the depths of Black Marsh to retrieve runaway slaves. Rayden grabbed his cup and walked down to the end of the bar where the dignitary and his guards were having the time of their lives. He sat down in the seat next to one of the guards, adopting a drunken demeanor. His once shaky hands had steadied themselves, and his heartbeat had returned to its normal rhythm. Rayden thought to himself momentarily about why he seemed to calm down when he engaged in conversation with a target, but then dismissed it as he neared the group of guards.

"I cou-couldn't help but over hear ya from over there, that is quite a tale my," Rayden let out quite a convincing hiccup before continuing, "my friend."

The guards smiled drunkenly as he replied, "Why thank you!" he exclaimed quite loudly while exhaling the distinct stench of alcohol into Rayden's face. "Barmaid! Barmaid! Get me a round of flin for me and my friend here, and some for that old geezer over there!" he said as he laughed aloud and playfully punched the dignitary in the arm. The noble in his quite inebriated state wobbled on his stool and then proceed to fall backwards until he made contact with the hard stone floor of the bar. Everyone around him fell silent as they observed him lying there motionless on the floor. Then without warning the dignitary from house Dres burst into a fit of hysterical laughter as he rolled about the floor. The guards around him then followed and began to laugh loudly and beat their hands on the bar.

In an attempt to seem equally drunken Rayden joined in. The noble then stood and dusted his fine silk shirt off as he sat back down on his stool, he was laughing so hard that for a moment it would seem as though he would soil himself. Once back on top of his wooden stool he turned to the guard on his right,

"Hey Nathyn did you see that! I hit the floor almost as hard as you hit that stupid fetcher of a lizard last week!" he said loudly as the group resumed their excessive amount of drunken laughter. The barmaid then returned with six shot glasses of flin and set them on the bar in front of them. Rayden reached across the bar and tugged on the sleeve of the barmaid as she began to walk away.

"Hey gorgeous how about two more rounds on me eh?" he said as he turned back towards his new _'friends'_, who all yelled in excitement and praised Rayden.

A few hours, and a few bottles of flin, later the guards and their master were quite...wasted, for lack of a better word. Three of the armored Dunmeri guards had passed out in random places across the tavern and now lay there drooling. The other guard was buying shots for everyone in the back of the tavern while dancing on top of a table and singing a traditional bar song while the dignitary sat at the bar with Rayden who, apart from his appearance and behavior, was not drunk even the slightest thanks to his alteration magick. The noble's head began to bob up and down a bit as he started to slip into a drunken unconsciousness; Rayden reached over and propped him back up on his stool.

"Hey buddy, how 'bout we go get us something to eat? You sure look like you could use something to pick you back up." said Rayden.

The very very drunken dignitary looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, his breath smelled as if he had just drowned in a lake of sujamma. "Tha-that would beeeeee nicccee." he said with extremely slurred speech. Rayden stood from his stool and placed his arm around the dignitary, lifting him from the stool as it creaked slightly. He helped the mer out the door of the tavern and into the plaza of the Foreign Quarter. The crowd had subsided and now and just a few people walked in the large domed room. Rayden began to wonder how long they had actually stayed in the tavern as he helped the dignitary over towards the Northern exit. As they neared the large wooden doors a heavily armed mer in golden armor approached them, his face was covered by an ornate masked helm bearing Daedric inscriptions symbolizing the Tribunal.

"What's wrong with this mer?" he spoke, his voice carried a note of authority in it.

"He's just had a bit too much to drink at the tavern, I'm helping him get back to his house." replied Rayden.

The Ordinator nodded and then returned to his post as the duo moved out of the Plaza and onto the large walkways of the Canton. Outside Rayden and the House Dres noble were greeted by a grand vista. Hundreds of shades of orange, pink, and yellow streaked the sky as Magnus made his decent across the horizon. The soft rippling waves of the sea around them reflected the glimmering light and projected it across the cantons making it seem as if they were ablaze with fires of color. Rayden stopped for a moment, taking in the view. He chuckled a bit under his breath as he began to walk once more, to him the view seemed to contradict everything that was about to happen.

A little while later Rayden and his new friend where trudging through the Canalworks of the Foreign quarter, it was late in the evening and almost all the shops on that level were closed. Rayden and the dignitary slumped down against the wall outside of a small little clothing shop that was positioned on one of the out the way corridors. Rayden rested his head against the stone wall and let out a short and muffled laugh.

_I was to assassinate an ambassador from House Dres and I end up taking him out for the night of his life in a tavern._He thought as he turned and looked at the drunken figure next to him that could barely keep his head from falling over.

"I thought you sed weee werrrrrrr goin to gets som fooood?" he said to Rayden, struggling against the vast quantities of alcohol in his system to get the sentence past his lips.

Rayden smiled at the mer next to him, "Oh don't worry my friend, where your going you won't need any food."

Rayden then reached down and slid the elegant hand crafted tanto from his boot and flipped it about in his hands.

"Whaa-whats that forrr?" asked his inebriated companion.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

It was a pleasant morning in Sadrith Mora. A light mist hung in the air, splitting the light of Magnus into a myriad of colors as he began to show his face on the horizon. A few of the native birds were perched atop random parts of the twisting and ornate buildings that dotted the streets, singing their songs to the waking world. Unlike in most cities where the buildings were packed tightly together the houses and dwellings of Sadrith Mora were quite spread apart, as the Telvanni valued their privacy. The cobblestone streets were empty save for the occasional guard or apprentice running early morning errands. Everything in Sadrith Mora was perfect from the outside; however one conversation with a typical Telvanni mage would explain why the almost all of the people living here were in fact Telvanni.

These were the things that crossed the mind of Rayden as he strolled down the main street of Sadrith Mora with not a care in the world. He was safe after all; he had done his job flawlessly. In fact the Grandmaster was quite impressed with his tale of how he had dispatched of the dignitary from House Dres, he even praised him for his creativity.

Rayden took a right down one of the roads that led into the main street and followed its stone path a little ways down until he stood in front of a medium sized building that seemed to grow out of a nearby rock ledge and down next to the street. He quickly skipped up the wooden stairs that jutted out of a root and up to the door of the building; a grin stretching across his face. _Back in one piece._He thought to himself as he opened the door and stepped into the dark foyer of the dwelling. Rayden quickly made his way to the back of the room past the ornately carved chairs and their occupants and up to a dark circular door. Behind the door lay a familiar room as well as the familiar face of his mentor. Rithe turned and looked at Rayden as he entered the room, a small smile inched its way onto his face as he spoke.

"I presume that you and the Grandmaster worked everything out? Otherwise I'd doubt you'd be here alive." There was a slight chuckle in his voice as he spoke to Rayden.

"Yes, however at first I didn't think I was going to make it out of his office alive." Rayden smiled as he replied. "By the way have you seen my father? I was meaning to talk to him about something."

"You just missed him; he was in here about a half hour ago. However he and your mother set off for Dagon Fel, there was a writ taken out on some noble up there." Rithe's voice carried a 'matter-of-fact' tone to it as he replied to Rayden's question. "I also have a contract for you, or should I say I will soon. They're still clearing up the legal matters with the Empire and getting all the proper documents. Those damned Imperials have to make everything so hard for us."

A look of curiosity came across Rayden's face as he replied to his master, "What kind of contract is this that takes so long to clear with the Empire?"

Rithe smiled, "One that will truly test your capabilities as an assassin."

"I do not like the sound of that," Replied the apprentice as the look of curiosity on his face turned to one with a tinge of worry.

Rithe had trained Rayden from a very young age in the arts of the assassin. Even though he was not half as skilled as his master, over the years he had grown to be one of the Morag Tongs most valuable members. He was even more proficient at getting the job done than some of the older members of the guild. Rayden had quickly grasped the art of swordsmanship as a child and quickly grew to be extremely efficient with many different types of bladed weapons. Rayden had even beaten Rithe once in a sparring match with a katana once; however Rithe had been using a dagger.

Even though it was not a common practice in the Morag Tong, besides the school of illusion, Rithe insisted that Rayden learn as much about the arcane arts as possible. This probably stemmed from the fact that Rithe was extremely talented with magick, being of Telvanni descent. Some even say he was a better mage that assassin, and he was one damn good assassin. However Rayden, unlike his mentor, had very little talent with the arcane arts. Over the years he managed to achieve a moderate grasp of the schools of illusion and destruction, and basic knowledge in the other schools.

"Well someone has taken out a writ on Lord Rethan of House Hlaalu, and I told the Grandmaster that you would be more than happy to execute it." Rithe seemed almost amused as he spoke.

Rayden's worried face seemed to grow slightly more worried before it perked up into an expression of confidence, "That's it? I would have at least expected to go after Duke Dren." Rayden let out a short laugh as a smirk edged its way onto his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Final Push**

_A few days earlier….._

Masser and Secunda hung in the sky casting down a rusty light upon the islands that dotted the sea. The night air was frigid and bit at the skin of the two Dunmer as they stepped from the rickety wooden boat and onto the soft sand. One of the masked and cloaked figures grabbed a rope from the bow of the vessel and tied it around a large mossy rock near the water's edge. The two dark figures then began inch their way up the almost vertical rock wall. They climbed steadily and carefully testing each handhold before they moved higher up the precipice.

After what seemed to be forever the silhouette of the first figure pulled itself over the edge of the cliff and onto the flat slate of rock that sat at the top of the drop off. He peered down the face of the precipice until he saw his companion who was nearing the top as well. He slid his arm over the edge of the cliff and down towards the dark figure that was braced against the rock face. She looked up and then stretched her arm towards that of her husband's, her finger tips falling a few inches short of his. She stretched once more, going farther this time. However the small ledge that held her foot in place gave way and tumbled down the face of the precipice, clanking as it collided with the rocks along the way. For a split second she thought that it was all over as she began to drop down the face of the cliff; however she did not plummet to her death among the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff but hovered in the air. She then noticed the eerie feeling that flowed through her body. She looked up to see her husband leaned over the edge of the rock face, his arms outstretched with little wisps of glowing smoke around his hands.

After a few seconds of hovering in mid air she began to move towards to top of the cliff, once within reach she grabbed a hold of the ledge and pulled herself up onto the cold stone at the top. She and her husband laid there for a moment, their breathing heavy and their hearts racing. After they had recovered from the almost near death experience they stood and looked up at the manor that sat at the top of the hill. Their eyes scanned the tall walls and balconies of the estate, looking for a way to infiltrate the compound. However their concentration was broken by a sudden fluttering sound that was followed by a resounding thud. The husband turned and looked at his wife, his eyes wide and filled with a mixture of emotions. He then turned his gaze down to the wooden bolt the protruded out the front of his chest. He looked back up at his wife who was now in as much shock as he, but it was already over, there was nothing she could do. There was another thud as a second bolt struck the husband in the gut, he grunted in pain as he began to stumble backwards; his wife went to grab him but didn't reach him in time, he tumbled over the rock cliff and fell through the air until he struck the bottom with a resounding crack.

She shrieked in pain and tears swelled in her eyes as she watched her beloved plummet to his death. She lay there leaning over the edge of the precipice with arms outstretched towards her husband's mangled and lifeless body. However her sobs were cut short as a sharp pain struck her in the back, she tried to move but found that her body wouldn't respond. She tried again but with the same result, she heard another thud and felt a warm liquid rolling off her chin, but there was no pain. She tried to cry but she couldn't even breathe. Her sight began to fade and blood now pooled in her mouth, it was all over...

* * *

><p>The room, as it always was, was dark save for a few candles that cast their fiery gaze on the walls of the room. Rithe sat at his old and worn desk, his expression somber. His eyes gazed down at a small piece of parchment that he clutched in his hands. He had already read it over multiple times, but for some reason he could not pry his eyes away from the black letters that were scribbled across the parchment.<p>

The soft leather boots made little sound as they contacted the wooden floor. Their owner quickly making his way through the familiar building and on to the room had had seen so many times. The ornate wooden door creaked open on its hinges as he pushed it open and entered the room. The door like the building was old and just a shadow of its former beauty. Rayden stood in front of the old desk, a look of confusion upon his face as he noticed the sad look in his mentor's eyes; how they blankly stared at the paper as if doing so would somehow change what was written.

For the past hour Rithe had been staring at that piece of parchment; trying to think of a way to put it in words that would be easier to hear. However the longer he looked at it the more he understood that no matter how you said it, the words would bite just as deep. He was only roused from his concentration when the young voice of Rayden met his ears. His crimson eyes looked up from the parchment and gazed at Rayden with the same somber stare he had given the letter.

"You wished to see me?"

It took Rithe a few moments to reply as he tried to think of the right words to say, but they kept slipping his mind. He opened his mouth as if to speak but then closed it with a sigh. He looked back down at the letter that he gripped in his hands, scanning over the rough handwriting that was scrawled upon it. His eyes kept reverting back to one word, dead.

"Yes…I…I need to talk to you." Rithe's words were slow and issued forth from his lips as if he was struggling with all his might to make his mouth form them. He moved his eyes back up to Rayden whose face carried a puzzled look.

"I received a letter this morning…from a team that I dispatched to Dagon Fel, I…" Rithe paused for a moment, his mouth agape as if he had been paralyzed mid sentence, "here." Rithe folded the letter and handed it to Rayden, who took it with a deep look of confusion upon his face. Rayden unfolded the letter and began to read the text that was scribbled upon it.

_**Master Veloryn,**_

_**We have traveled to the estate of Adaves Omalas and carried out the writ for his execution. As you requested we have searched the grounds of the estate for signs of the first agents dispatched on the writ. We have found what we believe to be the bodies of Adren and Elmera Verethi. They were dead upon our arrival; their bodies were pierced with multiple arrows and the body of serjo Adren appeared to have fallen from the top of the precipice that lays adjacent to the estate. We are currently working out legal issues with the Imperial Legion to recover the bodies and have them transported to Sadrith Mora.**_

_**Your humble servant,**_  
><em><strong>Feril Drolan<strong>_

The world seemed to slow to a halt around Rayden as his eyes scanned over the letter once more. A mixture of emotions swelled inside him, his hands began to shake as a few small tears found their way to his eyes. But his depression was soon replaced by anger, an anger that had never before touched Rayden, an anger that would be the catalyst to his fall. This was the moment the old Rayden died and the Rayden that would come to be known by all of Vvardenfell emerged and manifested itself. This was the final push that caused him to fall over the edge…

With a burst of fury Rayden crumbled the letter and let out of a ferocious yell as he turned and slammed his fists into the wall next to the door. The room shuddered from the impact causing a shelf to dislodge itself and spill the variety of books and other oddities across the floor of Rithe's office. Rithe stood from his desk and walked over to Rayden, placing a hand on his shoulder as he tried to speak to his apprentice.

"Rayd-"However he was cut off as Rayden flung the door open and stormed out of the room, there was a loud crack as the door came into contact with the wall, causing the old wood to crack and splinter. Rithe hung his head as he sighed once again. _Why did this have to happen?_ he thought to himself as he walked over and picked up the crumpled letter that lay on the floor in front of his desk.


	7. Interlude

**Interlude**

Men and mer have their breaking points; it is a common known fact. A being can only take a given amount stress, be it emotional or physical, before that last string of sanity is cut and they are lost forever within themselves. Some have higher tolerances than others and can simply shrug off the stress, but even they will eventually succumb to its never ending tug. For some the process of overloading their minds and emotions takes years, others months, but there are some that given enough of a push will snap as a dry twig without a moment's notice. The side effects of this so called snap vary from person to person given the fact that no two people are the same. Some enter deep states of depression and seclusion; others are plagued by fits of rage and horrid tempers. However some people do not fall into the extremities of the emotional spectrum, but fall into a state where emotion itself is obscured, where emotion in its pure form does not exist. They bury all emotion within themselves and become as a cold stone in an attempt to block out that which causes them grief. It is not uncommon for people who fall into this state to exhibit underlying psychological conditions.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Fall**

A single beam of dusty light creeped in through the small window that faced the horizon to west. For a brief moment it illuminated a modest room with modest furnishings, however a black curtain was quickly drug across the window. It choked out the small stream of light as it tried to penetrate the heavy cloth, cloaking the room in darkness once again. The room had been this way for two days now; its sole occupant sat alone on the bed in the corner toying with a small knife.

Rayden had not shed single a tear nor destroyed a single furnishing in rage since he had returned to his home a few days before. He merely sat on the rather uncomfortable bed that occupied the corner of the room and repeatedly flipped the small steel blade around in his hands. He did not even truly think save for focusing on the knife in his hands; not even the events of a few days before crossed his mind now. The first day was the worst, he thought about his parents every waking moment, however as the days passed he focused on forgetting and he did just that. Rayden had reached his breaking point, the ledge that symbolized the death of the old and the birth of the new, and been pushed over it. He fell quickly to the bottom of the theoretical cliff and made his refuge there, he had forever been changed. No longer did he mourn his loss, or to be more accurate he no longer cared.

The quiet atmosphere of the room was shattered as a knock resounded throughout the room. The knife in Rayden's hand ceased its movement for the first time in hours as he slid the small blade back into its dark leather sheath. The wooden frame of the bed sighed in relief as Rayden stood and slid the black curtain back. The light of Magnus was released into the room once more illuminating the far wall of the organic and _living_room. The light footsteps of Rayden echoed softly throughout the room, a much nicer sound than the harsh and abrupt noise that was created when the person outside the room had pounded on the circular door. Rayden grasped the bronze handle and with a little twist the door opened with a slight click.

Behind the door stood a mer who wore the same dark leather armor as Rayden. Rayden had seen the younger mer many a time at the guildhall, he was an initiate and had joined not long ago. However his named slipped Rayden's mind as he blankly stared at the mer in front of him.

"Uh…oh, good morning muthsera," said the initiate with a surprise as he turned his attention from the young Dunmer girl passing on the street below to Rayden. "Master Veloryn sent me to find you and tell you that he is waiting in his office."

"Thank you sera," replied Rayden, his voice carried a tone of gratitude. Rayden seemed as though the he was unaffected by the events of a few days prior, as if they had never happened.

Rayden turned and grabbed a small sack from beside the door and flung it over his shoulder as he exited the door following the young mer. It was early morning and the sun had just begun to peek over the horizon, a light mist floated in the air as the two walked the cobblestone streets of Sadrith Mora. It was a nice peaceful morning; the air was cool and invigorating, it almost seemed to lighten the body and mind. The peace and quiet of the morning was broken as the young assassin next to Rayden spoke,

"I uh…heard about your uh….parents. I'm very sor-," the young mer was cut off from finishing his sentence when Rayden flung his arm around the mer's shoulders and began to speak with a disturbing smile stretching his face.  
>"Ahh there's no need for pleasantries or condolences my good friend, why mourn the loss of someone when you haven't lost your own life huh? I mean we're all going to die at some point so why act surprised and go around crying when it happens eh?"<p>

The younger Dunmer looked slightly disturbed at Rayden's comment, as well as the fact that he was grinning so widely and seemed to just dismiss that his parents had been slaughtered just a few days earlier. However the initiate had no time to formulate a reply to Rayden's remark as they two reached the twisting wooden steps of the guild hall. Rayden quickly ascended the stairs followed by the rather less enthusiastic figure of the young assassin. The older assassin turned the old metal latch on the large circular door and pushed it open, its hinges creaking as they rotated. He motioned for his younger companion to enter.

"Ah, I remember now, your name is Daryn isn't it?" said Rayden as the younger assassin stepped into the guildhall. Daryn replied with a bit of hesitation, as he was still confused as to why Rayden seemed to be unaffected to the death of his parents.

"Uhh, yeah it's Daryn," replied the younger mer as he walked into the dim foyer of the building, followed by Rayden who shut the large round door behind them.

"Sorry your name had just slipped my mind and it was bugging me ever since I left the house, anyways it's best that I not keep Rithe waiting, "said Rayden as he began to walk to the back of the circular room and down the long hallway to where Rithe's office was located. Rayden noticed that the old and faded door that he was so used to opening had been replaced with a fresh new and rather nice looking one, and to his surprise it did not creak the slightest upon opening it.

Rayden entered the room and looked at Rithe and then back at the new door as he spoke.

"I don't like that new door, just feels too out of place," Rayden's voice was calm and almost carried a tone of relaxation.

Rithe looked up from the pile of papers littered across his desk as he looked at Rayden with a rather blank stare. "That's your own fault," he said as he leaned back in his chair. Rithe could already sense that something was not right with Rayden, just from the way he entered the room and his apparent light-hearted attitude. He looked at Rayden rather peculiarly for a few second before he spoke again, as he began to wonder why his attitude had changed so rapidly.

"The final documents came in today; the writ on Garyn Rethan was approved. I called you here to see if you are…in a state where you can carry out the contract." Rithe's voice carried a mixed tone of concern and curiosity.

Rayden smiled and let out a short chuckle as he replied jokingly, "I'm more than capable of sticking a blade in someone's back Rithe, it's not like I wasn't trained by you or anything."

Instead of returning a comical comment like he usually would Rithe merely leaned forward in his chair and picked up a small roll of papers bound by a leather string, his eyes squinting in a stare at Rayden. Rayden's demeanor troubled Rithe, not even he had expected such a lack of depression and rage. The sudden outburst after Rayden read the letter had led Rithe to believe that he would have been crushed by the death of his parents, however apparently he was wrong. After a moment Rithe finally spoke up as he handed the roll of papers to Rayden.

"Good, because this contract requires that you perform the execution flawlessly. We cannot afford another mishap like the last Hlaalu Noble you went after." Rithe's tone was serious as he spoke to Rayden.

"I proved that I could do my job in the last contract I had Rithe, you don't need to worry so much," replied Rayden, the same disturbing smile etched into his face.

Rithe paused a moment before he replied, he was still slightly worried about Rayden. "You'll find all the legal documents there as well as a paper for passage to Balmora through the Mages Guild; the fees have already been paid."

"Well better get going, don't want to keep lord Rethan waiting now do I?" Said Rayden as he nodded to Rithe and exited the room.

Rithe waited until he heard the door shut as Rayden exited the building, then he shouted out to the foyer where a few of the middle ranking members of the Tong sat.

"Vadyn, I need to speak with you."

Shortly after a middle aged Dunmer walked into Rithe's office, shutting the door behind him. Vadyn had been a member of the Morag Tong for the better part of half his life. He was one of the Tong's most reliable members; Rithe had trusted him a number of times with matters that required great finesse.

"Yes Master?" asked Vadyn as he gave a short bow to Rithe. Rithe had actually tried to teach Rayden to be more respectful like the rest of the members when he was younger; however he quickly gave up due to Rayden's headstrong stubborn attitude.

"I want you to follow Rayden, wait until he leaves and then travel to Balmora and track him to the Rethan Manor. If anything happens out of the ordinary I want you to report it to me as soon as possible, and remember to stay hidden. Understood?" Rithe reached down and procured a small sack from his desk and handed it to Vadyn, it jingled slightly as the coins within it clanked against one another.

"Yes Master Veloryn," replied Vadyn as he bowed once more and exited the room. As the door shut behind the assassin Rithe once again leaned back in his chair as he stroked his chin with his fingers and stared down at his desk.

* * *

><p>The warm night air was thick and muggy, and Masser and Secunda were masked by a dark blanket of clouds. Hundreds of insects chirped and called out into the night as they desperately searched for a mate before their short life was over. The air was alive with flying insects as well as they buzzed about in the damp night air.<p>

The manor sat at the top of a hill, bordered on one side by the Odai River and on the other by a tall rock face. The manor itself had just recently been built for the new Hlaalu noble Garyn Rethan, who just so happened to be a very wealthy business man. This meant that lord Rethan had some very powerful enemies, hence the reason why a dark figure was now slipping over the top of the courtyard wall and into the small space behind the manor.

Rayden's boots made a soft thud as he dropped from the top of the newly constructed wall and unto the ground below. He quickly turned his head to make sure no one was around; his crimson eyes then fell upon a ladder that lay on the ground just a short ways down the small alley. _Must have been left during the construction._He thought as he quietly moved towards the wooden ladder. The cloaked slowly picked up the ladder and placed it against the back of the manor. Rayden carefully tested the ladder with his foot before he began to ascend up to the balcony that jutted off the back of the manor.

Rayden stopped halfway up as the wood began to creak; he paused motionless for a moment before he resumed his climb. He peeked over the edge of the balcony as he neared the top of the ladder; the balcony was empty except for a few potted plants that sat up against the wall. Rayden then quietly climbed over the railing and onto the balcony, being careful as to not make any noise. He approached one of the small oval windows that was set into the hard mud bricks of the house and looked through it into the room beyond. Inside the room was rather well lit and many extravagant tapestries hung from the walls. A large wooden table stretched throughout the center of the room, the table was set with elegant limeware plates and cups that must have cost as much as the manor itself.

There was a faint click from within the room as a door opened on the far side, Rayden quickly ducked down below the window to remain hidden. He could hear lots of movement within the room as well as the clanking of something metal, after a minute or two the noise subsided and there was a muffled thud as the door was shut. Rayden waited a moment and then peeked through the window once again, apparently what he had heard were the servants setting the table because now a plethora of steaming dishes were arranged across the top of the extravagant wooden table. However no one resided at the table yet. Rayden grinned as he silently made his way towards the two wooden doors on the balcony. He reached out and grasped the polished handle of the door and gave it a slight tug, as he expected the door did not budge.

Rayden raised turned an open palm towards the door and channeled his magicka through it, there was a soft click as the dead bolt slid to the side. Rayden once again pulled the handle of the door, and this time it swung open with ease. Rayden quickly made his way inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. He then nonchalantly walked over to the chair at the head of the table and slid it back; taking a seat as if it were his own house and he was sitting down for dinner. Rayden then leaned back in the chair; it wouldn't be long now before lord Rethan came to dinner.

Just as he had expected a few moments later the door once again opened, however instead of servants this time a rather chubby Dunmer entered the room followed by what appeared to be his wife. The mer than Rayden assumed to be lord Garyn Rethan stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the dark clothed individual sitting in his chair at the table, his jaw dropped so fast that if it were not attached to his skull it would have probably gone straight through the floor. His wife's face took on a similar look of bewilderment as she too noticed the man sitting at their table.

A large smile stretched across Rayden's face as he quickly stood from the table.

"Ahh lord Rethan! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up for dinner after all," exclaimed Rayden as if he were an old friend of the Hlaalu noble.

Lord Rethan's was still in a state of shock and he quickly replied, his voice carried an obvious tone of surprise and irritation, "Who in the name of Azura are you and what are you doing in my house!" barked Garyn as his wife stepped behind him.

"Oh, my apologies lord Rethan, I forgot to introduce myself. Rayden Verethi, Brother of the Morag Tong at your service," replied Rayden as he bowed in a very elegant fashion. "Now please sit, the food is getting cold." Rayden motioned for the two to take a seat at the table.

Garyn turned to his wife; however he kept his eyes locked on Rayden. "Go get the guards." She nodded and then swiftly turned to walk out the door; however she stopped as Rayden's spoke,

"Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now please _take a seat_." Rayden's voice was harsh and commanding this time instead of being light and friendly like before. Lord Rethan and his wife hesitantly moved over towards the table and sat down in the rather expensive looking chairs. Both Garyn and his wife stared at Rayden as he sat down in the large chair at the end of the table and grabbed a nearby bottle of wine.

"Ahh vintage 381, that was a good year." Rayden then filled his goblet with the red liquid, "Care for some?" he said as he held the bottle up towards the noble and his wife. They shook their heads and continued to stare at the assassin who sat at their table. "Hmph, your loss." Replied Rayden as he corked the bottle and set it on the table. Rayden looked over towards Garyn's wife as he pointed to a dish in front of her. "Would you please pass the grilled guar?"

She looked over towards he husband he just nodded and motioned for her to pass the plate. She grabbed the plate and passed it down the table to Rayden, her hands and the plate shaking nervously. Rayden grabbed the dish of grilled meat and placed one of the large steaks on his own extravagant limeware plate before setting the dish back in the center of the table. He picked up the knife and fork that sat next to his plate and cut off a chunk of the guar, he then placed it in his mouth and chewed with satisfaction.

"Mmmm, this is fantastic. Are you sure you don't want any?" he said as he pointed his fork at lord Rethan and his wife. Just as before they nervously shook their heads and continued to stare at Rayden, who now set his silverware down and stared back at the two.

"You two seem awfully up tight, is there something bothering you?" Rayden's voice carried a tone of curiosity as if he were truly inquiring as to why they seemed unsettled. Once again the two nobles simply shook their heads. Rayden leaned back in his chair and propped his chin up on his hand, a few seconds later he stood from his chair with a large grin on his face. Lord Rethan and his wife turned abruptly and moved back as if Rayden were about to leap at them.

"I have an idea!" Rayden exclaimed, his voice full of jubilance. "How about we play a little game to lighten your mood eh?" he said as he placed his arms out to the side. The two just continued to stare nervously at the assassin, not muttering a single word.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Rayden as he slid his chair back and began to walk around the table, the eyes of lord Rethan and his wife never leaving his. "I'm going to think of a number between one and ten, and then you try and guess what it is, alright?" he said as he walked behind lord Rethan's wife and continued to circle the table. The two Dunmer sat motionless at the table continuing to stare down Rayden.

"_Alright?_" barked Rayden as he stopped and glared at Garyn, who quickly nodded his head. Rayden could practically feel the fear and terror emanating from the two nobles as he paced around the room; it almost encouraged him to continue to toy with them. Rayden slipped his right hand down to his leather belt and slid his fingers around the cold steel of a knife as he spoke once again.

"Alright I've chosen a number, you go first," he said as he nodded towards lord Rethan's wife and continued to walk around the room, his footsteps barely audible. She hesitated for a moment and then swallowed nervously before she replied; her voice wavered and carried a thick tone of fear as she forced the words from her mouth.

"Th-three."

Rayden smiled as he began to slide the knife from its sheath, his actions still unknown to the two nobles because of the black cloak draped over his shoulders. Rayden then nodded towards lord Rethan.

"And what do you think it is lord Rethan?" his voice was friendly and calm.

"Seven," replied the Hlaalu noble. His voice was weak and faltered slightly, however it was a bit stronger than that of his wife's.

Rayden smiled as he stopped behind the chair of lord Rethan's wife and placed his free hand on the back rest of the chair. "Ahh it seems we have a winner! Congratulations here's your prize!" he exclaimed with great enthusiasm as he pulled the knife from his belt and hurled it at the chest of lord Rethan. The steel blade embedded itself in the heart of the noble with a resounding thud, his wife jumped backwards and screamed as he fell forwards onto the table. Rayden quickly wrapped his arm around the womer and covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her terrified screams. Rayden placed his mouth next to her ear as he spoke, sending chills down her spine.

"Shhhh, now how about we quiet down and take a little _nap_." The words slid from Rayden's mouth as did his knife across her throat. Lord Rethan's wife attempted to scream but merely choked and sputtered as the warm crimson liquid began to fill her lungs. After a few seconds she stopped squirming and Rayden let her fall limply to the floor. Rayden then turned his head to the door as it burst open to reveal a mer adorned in Armun-an bonemold armor and holding a steel long-sword.

"What in the-"the armored Dunmer was cut off as a vortex of flame collided with his helmet. The guard let out a yell of pain and fell to his knees as the skin on his face was melted off, however his agonizing cries were cut short as the assassin plunged his wakazashi into the guard's throat. Rayden wrenched the blade free from the corpse as he stepped over it and continued down the stairs and into the main room of the manor.

* * *

><p>Vadyn sat crouched in a thicket off the main road to the manor. He had watched as Rayden entered the estate, however to him it seemed as if it were taking an extremely long time for him to leave. The assassin had begun to think that Rayden had been killed but then a blood curdling scream pierced the calm night and interrupted his thoughts. His eyes quickly darted up towards the second story of the manor. A few seconds later a bright orange light flashed in one of the small windows, as another deeper scream echoed throughout the night. The guards that stood at the front entrance had now moved out of sight and into the courtyard. Vadyn was beginning worry as he heard more shouts and then the sound of metal clashing with metal.<p>

The middle aged mer then peeked around the corner of one of the shrubs he was concealed within to get a better view. A servant came sprinting from the archway that led into the courtyard, his head turned behind him. He made it a mere five steps from the walls of the estate before he tripped and fell to the ground. Vadyn's eyes then fell upon a dark cloaked figure as it walked from the courtyard and over to the servant who desperately tried to crawl away. The hooded mer then placed his foot on the back of the servant and plunged his blade into the man's neck. Vadyn looked closer at the mer who had just murdered the man; his eyes grew wide as they fell upon a familiar face.

_No…Master Veloryn must know of this._Thought Vadyn as he eased himself out from the bush and began to slip away into the dense forest of the Ascadian Isles.


End file.
